


Decorations

by spiralicious



Series: Dear Chuck the Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Crack, Elf on the Shelf, Elf on the Shelf POV, Letter fic, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sprinkles the Elf has been given a very special assignment from Chuck himself.  Sprinkles is starting to get a bit spiteful.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Dear Chuck the Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562134
Kudos: 9





	Decorations

Dear Chuck,

Why am I even surprised anymore?

Less Giant One was quite busy today. He managed to festoon every surface until it was blinding with red, green, gold, and glitter. There was enough reindeer, dancing Santas, blinking lights, and tinsel to make one dizzy. 

It made me a little home sick. 

He also managed to put mistletoe over every single doorway, which once again left me confused as to where this would go in the naughty or nice column. It's most definitely in the spirit of the holiday, but his motives are suspect. 

Though, he did put it one place that was most definitely naughty. He deserves that rash. 

XOXOXO,

Sprinkles


End file.
